undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ofelia Zuniga (WW)
|gender = Female |hair = Black |age = 33 |occupation = Former medical student Social worker |relations = Delhia Zuniga (Sister) Aguila Perez (Former boyfriend) |ethnicity = Mexican |origin = Acapulco, Guerrero |equipment = None |actor = Paola Núñez |first seen = "The Quintessence of Life" |life span = Issue 2 - present |created by = KnowledgeProspector}} |songlink = }} María Ofélia Zuniga, commonly referred to only as Ofelia, is a main character in Wild World. Backstory Ofelia was born in a rich family, to a father who owns an oil-fracking business and a mother who was formerly a model. Her mother was attached to her only daughter, taking care of her as much as she possibly could. It is this very love that spoiled Ofelia at an early age, so much so that even she realized needed to pull away from it. As such, Ofelia's independent consciousness developed by the time she was 7. By the time she was 10, Ofelia had a budding social life outside of her family. Her mother, attached to her only daughter, decided to fix this by having yet another child; that was when her younger sister came to be. Ofelia's popularity in her teenaged years caused her to have mediocre grades upon graduating high school. She decided that, by the time she enters college, she had to take her life more seriously. Learning that her younger sister Delhia had a debilitating illness, Ofelia was influenced by her and her mother to undertake medicine. It proved to be overwhelming, however, when she had to balance school work with nursing Delhia. Eventually, she chose one side, and that was to take care of her little sister. In the process, she had to give up her career. Pre-Apocalypse Ofelia delved into a bit of depression sacrificing much of her life for her sister. But when Delhia showed promises of good health, Ofelia took it as a chance to get back on track. This time, she pursued a career in social development. She successfully finished at the age of 28 and was working non-stop as a counselor and volunteer. Ofelia devoted much of her time to her new job, until her sister returned to the forefront once again. Ofelia was forced to drop everything when she learned that Delhia had to go to the hospital, under critical condition. Realizing the time she had left behind in favor of working, Ofelia stayed by her sister's side restlessly. Unfortunately, it only lasted for a day; Delhia succumbed to her illness and died the next day. Her sister's death put Ofelia into depression for the next three years. She managed to recover from it, but at the cost of those three years becoming nothing but a blur. Ofelia slowly realized she put much of her life on hold, and she had quite a bit of catching up to do. Unfortunately, she didn't have a lot of time to recover. Post-Apocalypse Ofelia barely got out of her depression by the time the apocalypse starts. With such short time to reevaluate herself, Ofelia found a new reason to live; she had to live on for her sister's sake. Ofelia survived by hiding and evading company as much as she could, waiting for her chance to uphold her own promises. Volume 1 Ofelia will debut in issue 2 The Quintessence of Life. Personality Ofelia is solitary by nature, and is highly perceptive. She does not easily trust and will judge a person as much as she can before taking action. She is also extremely good at consulting others, from her experience as a social worker. Killed Victims *None Appearances Trivia *Much like Brilo, Ofelia was created by KnowledgeProspector. **Apart from giving her life, KP also gave her GIF. *Ofelia shares part of her first name with her sister, Delhia. ---- Category:Wild World Category:Wild World Characters Category:Characters Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories Category:NLO Category:User Created Characters Category:Retro Song Club Category:Gif Sex by KP